


The Avengers Do Star Wars

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Avengers Do Star Wars

* * *

Being married to Tony was always interesting. It wasn’t the women of his past, or the women who fawned over him. It wasn’t him needing to run off and save the world now and then. Hell, it wasn’t even him jumping out of bed to rush to his workroom at 3am because he had an idea…just to come back an hour later mumbling about stupid ideas. No. It was his completely randomness, and the fact that since you’d known him, the man rarely acted seriously. Even when it looked like he was, there was that twinkle of amusement in his eye.

From the outside Stark Tower may have looked clean, professional, and a bit intimidating, but it really wasn’t. The inside was comfortable, airy, warm, and in a few areas, fun. There were areas where you’d found pranks from April Fool’s day that had never been set off- in August. You’d found candy from Easter in December (still begging the question of who felt the need to hide candy when there were no children). That’s just how it was.

Now, being a huge Star Wars fan, you had planned a marathon for May 4th. You were in your Sith lounge pants, a Star Wars shirt, and had claimed the theater for the day. That morning, when you woke up, Tony was already out of bed. You figured he had another 5 am idea, and was living off of coffee.

Once you’d brushed your teeth, and your hair, you made your way to your bedroom door. You were greeted with a very tall Darth Vader. Blinking, you leaned out of the door, looking to both sides. Seeing no one, you stood back up and raised an eyebrow. “….Did Tony make a special breakfast again?” You asked, remembering the time he thought it would be funny to make a breakfast with pot in it. You’d caught him making the butter for everything, and hadn’t paid close attention. He told you he was simply making a seasoned butter.

You had a feeling that beneath the Darth mask was Thor, as he was the tallest one. “You are to come with me.” It was no surprise that Tony went all out, getting the mask that made the person wearing it sound like Darth Vader. Although, you would have liked a bit of warning for something like this, you couldn’t help but be excited. If Tony wasn’t Han, you’d be sorely disappointed.

“I don’t think I want to do that, Darth.” You told him, standing tall. What you hadn’t been expecting was to simply be lifted over his shoulder. He held you as if you were nothing more than a rag doll. Laughing, you gripped his cape, shaking your head. 

* * *

Tony was sipping his coffee in the dining room when you were brought in. “Stop manhandling my wife.” Hearing the amusement in his voice made you smile. He deserved all the happiness in the world.

Once you were set down, you fixed your t-shirt and turned around. Seeing that Tony was indeed Han Solo, you were even more excited. Clint was C-3PO, and you were beyond thankful you weren’t the one to help him get that paint off. Nat was Boba Fett, which didn’t surprise you all that much. Bruce was a Jedi master, and there were two boxes on the table. One had a  blaster resting on the top, the other a lightsaber. “This is awesome.” You all but squealed.

Seeing your face light up made it all worth it to Tony. “We’re going to eat breakfast, watch a couple movies, have lunch, then it’s on to laser tag.” He smirked.

“How are they supposed to play laser tag with lightsabers?” You asked, curious.

“JARVIS?” Tony called out. “Please explain to the lady of the house how lasertag will now work.”

 _“Of course, sir.”_ JARVIS began. _“For the lightsabers, Tony has modified the programing. When the vests are tapped, or the blade comes within an inch of it, it’ll react just as if one was shot with the ‘blasters’.”_

You thought that was really cool, actually. “So, pick a box and go change.” Bruce grinned.

Biting your lip, you looked between the two. Ultimately, you grabbed the box with the lightsaber. “I’ll be right back.” You told them, moving towards the door. Stopping, you glanced at Tony. “And I expect you to wear that _all_ day.” Winking, you left the room, leaving him smirking.


End file.
